


Discipline for Dinner

by Kender



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Consensual Non-Consent, In Public, Omega Dean, Spanking, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kender/pseuds/Kender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Dean get's himself into a spot of trouble while out for dinner with his Alpha. His poor ass pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble I wrote for the 1st ever Destiel Forever (facebook group) fic contest. Wish me luck.
> 
> I do not own supernatural or its characters etc.  
> This work is self beta'd.

Discipline for Dinner

Dean is bored out of his mind. He knew he would be but Cas wouldn’t give him permission to stay home. He hated these bi-monthly dinners with Cas’s friends and colleagues. Well, maybe ‘hate’ is a bit of a strong word, but they are almost all Alpha Professors or Doctors and so super smart, just like Cas. Dean is just an Omega high school dropout and part-time mechanic. He never seems to know what they are talking about and feels he is never able to add anything to the discussions. So he just sits there, trying to pay attention like his Alpha wants him to. He can usually hide his boredom but tonight he is finding it difficult. His fist is planted beneath his chin, holding the weight of his head. His eyes growing heavy as the philosophical discussion regarding the teaching of Intelligent Design in public classrooms drones on around him.

“Is he actually going to sleep?!” Cas thinks to himself as he watches Dean barely keeping his eyes open. He can’t believe the other man is actually about to fall asleep. Cas knows Dean doesn’t really enjoy accompanying him every other week when he meets with his friends, but they had agreed that they would be supportive of each others differences and interests when their relationship became serious enough six months prior when they moved in together. The Alpha had gone to the bar with his Omega just the week before and made a complete fool out of himself trying to play pool because that was what Dean enjoyed doing. Cas doesn’t enjoy bars, pool or drinking but he indulges his omegas interests. He expects Dean to do the same for him.

He has always been a firm believer in trying new things in order to grow as a person. He is more modern in his thinking than many Alphas and the rules that he had laid out for his Omega had been well considered and even discussed between them before he had progressively requested Deans agreement and declared them household law. Cas could see his friends becoming uncomfortable with Deans obvious signs of boredom. The raised eyebrows and not-so-subtle looks being sent his way as they contemplated what they no doubt saw as his lax disciplinary actions towards his rude charge spoke volumes. He knew that some of his friends secretly questioned his choice of taking such a rough around the edges omega as his hopefully soon-to-be-mate. But they didn’t know the Dean that he did. The Omega that was sweet, eager to please his Alpha and much more intelligent and capable, yet unbelievably insecure, than he’d thought possible when he first met him. It certainly didn’t help matters that Dean was just simply gorgeous as well. Cas had fielded more than one comment in the past about thinking with his knot instead of his brain.

He suddenly darted his arm out and took Dean's hand, nearly causing the man's face to fall to the table. Thankfully he caught himself in time. “Please excuse us for a moment. We’ll be right back.” Cas said to the table in general.

 

“Oh!” Dean was startled by the sudden disappearance of his hand from beneath his chin. He had definitely been drifting off but now he was suddenly being pulled out of the booth. He awkwardly smiled at Castiel’s friends as he was removed from the restaurant and to make matters worse, the waiter suddenly arrived with their food. He heard him ask the others if they were leaving. Dean certainly hoped so at this point, he is tired and bored and just wants to go home. His groggy mind starts waking up and whirling in a dozen directions at once. Cas’s grip on his wrist is tight and unrelenting and the set of his shoulders and neck are tense as he drags Dean behind him and out the door.

“I knew I should have been paying attention at the table,” Dean thought to himself. “Did I break any other rules?”  
His heart suddenly dropped into his stomach and he could feel himself start to sweat a little. His inner voice railed at him.  
“Did someone try to talk to me and get ignored? I remember yawning a bunch of times, did I cover my mouth? Oh no, I’m still chewing gum. Didn’t Cas tell me to get rid of it and be on my best behaviour when we were entering the restaurant? I know I’m supposed to stay alert and engaged in the group when I’m out with my Alpha, it’s one of the rules I agreed to. Cas is so loving to me, letting me have a say in the rules for our relationship. No other Alpha would do that. Especially not with a worthless stupid omega like me. And how do I repay him? By being disrespectful and ruining his night out with his friends. I didn’t even really put any effort into my clothes tonight. I bet I’ve disappointed him so much. Probably for the last time. I bet he’s regretting becoming my Alpha right now and relieved that he hasn’t actually mated me yet. I bet he’s finally figured out how worthless I am and he’s going to take me back to the house and pack a bag and kick me out. I love him but I don’t deserve him. Stupid, stupid omega….”

Cas leads Dean out the front door and over to his black BMW, stopping abruptly directly in front of it, causing Dean, who is drowning in his negative thoughts, to stumble.

“Bend over, right cheek flat against the hood”, Cas directs without leaving any opportunity for discussion. He originally had decided to ignore the tight jeans that Dean had chosen to wear. He was pretty sure the omega knew they were inappropriate. He had even ignored the huge wad of gum Dean had stuffed into his mouth on the drive over and the sloppy chewing that persisted throughout their discussion despite the fact that he had told him to get rid of it as they entered the restaurant, but the Alpha was over ignoring his antics now. He will not tolerate this behavior. He was friendly, polite and very enthusiastic when being drug over to the pool table in front of a large group of drunken spectators! He slowly unbuttons his jacket, while attempting to make eye contact with his omega wondering if he is going to argue. He slides off his jacket, folds it and places it on the car and unbuttons his right sleeve. He slowly begins to roll up his sleeve to release the restriction of his right arm.

Dean nearly chokes on his gum.  
“What? Here? With all these people around?”  
He can’t believe the Alpha is serious, he’s always made sure that all punishments in the past have been handed out in relative privacy. There’s been a time or five when friends have witnessed it, but that was still always in the privacy of their own home. But he has never seen Cas with this thunderous look on his face before and it is a bit unsettling. It isn’t until the man's hands go straight for his waist that Dean notices he is wearing a black leather belt. The Omegas eyes widen as his gaze shoots back up to his Alphas. He’d only been given the belt once before and it was not fun. He decides it isn’t in his best interest to argue any further.

“Okay! I’m sorry. I promise I’ll be good. I’m sorry!” Suddenly he forgets the people who are in the parking lot and more than likely staring at them at this point.

“Now” is all Cas says. He is in no mood for discussion, after all talking obviously bores Dean and he wouldn’t want that to happen. He suddenly strips off his belt and folds it over and grasps it tightly in his right hand.

Dean jumps at the sound of the belt sliding through pant loops and the jingle of the buckle. He can tell by the look on Cas’ face that there is going to be no way of getting out of it and he knows he will only make things worse if he does not obey. He slowly turns around and bends over the front of the car and hooks his fingertips into the groove at the top of the hood near the windshield, sparing a moment to feel thankful they had driven the Alpha’s car tonight. He wouldn’t want his baby being witness to this. He whimpers as he feels his pants being unbuckled and and drawn down to his knees, revealing the tight red panties.

“At least you followed that order,” Cas muttered to him as he smacked his left buttcheek and roughly pulled down the satiny piece of material. The omega furiously blushes at being so exposed in public. He tries once more to plead with his Alpha. “Please Alpha?” Cas responds with his belt as it lands across the omegas backside. Dean jumps up and reaches back rubbing his stinging bottom.

“Oh, no you don’t”, Cas says and guides him back down against the hood. “Right cheek flat against the hood. I will not tell you again, my omega”. He places his hand flat against Dean's back firmly to keep him in place and begins strapping his bare bottom with his leather belt. He wants to make certain that his naughty boy isn’t bored for the rest of the night. He feels him squirming beneath his hand and hears him yelp as the lashes rain down upon his exposed flesh. He fists the bottom of Dean's shirt and holds it beneath his palm as he keeps his hand firmly against his back. After ten hits he stops for a moment and asks, “Why am I punishing you Dean?”

Deans trembling voice catches on a half sob as he responds with the foremost thought in his head.  
“Because I’m a bad Omega. I’m dirty and stupid and not worthy of you and your friends, I’m just too dumb. You don't deserve a failure of an omega like me Alpha.”

Shocked Castiel stops and pulls Dean up, spinning him around. The tears haven't started to flow yet, but they are there, hovering amongst the pain and Dean avoids eye contact.

“No Dean, never. I love you, every atom of you. You are not bad, or dirty or stupid. You try so hard to please me and most of the time you succeed my love. You are right that I i do not deserve you, but only because YOU deserve better than me. We both know that you sometimes have trouble with the rules, and we both agreed it was my job to punish you when you broke them. Is this correct??” Dean nodded his head, and glanced up, wanting his Alpha to see his sincerity, and said “Yes Alpha. I need that from you. I want to be good for you!”

Cas looked thoughtful for a moment. “I think those ten are suitable chastisement for the gum, the rudeness and the blatant disinterest in everyone's company that you have shown so far tonight.” Dean ducked his head and quietly said “Yes Alpha, I’m sorry. Thank you Alpha.”

“But you have broken one of our biggest rules Dean,” Cas continued. Dean’s head shot up eyes going wide and questioning as he tried to mentally go over the list. “You are never to speak ill or derogatorily about yourself Dean. You’ve been doing well with that for the most part until tonight and I will not let this slide. Back down over the hood now.”

Dean whimpers and the tears finally start to well from his eyes but he does as he is told, his ass clenching in fear of what is coming. Cas’s hand finds it’s place on his back but he drops his belt and resumes his task with his bare hand instead. This is more about correction now, rather than punishment. He keeps a steady but relentless rhythm and the blows are hard. He wants this message to stick with Dean for a good long while. As his hand continues to fall, the Alpha keeps up a low string of words.  
“You are (Smack) a good (Smack) Omega. (Smack) You are (Smack) loving (Smack) and caring (Smack) and do (Smack) so much (Smack) for everyone (Smack) else. (Smack Smack) You are (Smack) loved (Smack) by me (Smack) by your brother (Smack) by your friends. (Smack) By everyone (Smack) who gets (Smack) to know you. (Smack) I am (Smack) the lucky one (Smack) to have you.” (Smack Smack Smack)

Dean can’t keep himself from trying to kick his feet in an attempt to protect his burning backside as the blows rain down on him. He is pleading now. He is begging Cas to stop, not just the spanking, but the words he has such a hard time accepting. But Cas will not, nor will he pause to give him a break. The Omega is yelling and digging his fingertips as deeply as he can into the groove on the hood trying to brace himself against the hand that feels like it is raining the fires of hell upon him. He feels his jeans and panties slide down his kicking legs and tangle around his ankles. One shoe goes flying and the pants start to slip off that leg. Suddenly he bursts into wails and falls limp against the hood of the car. Tears are streaming down his face. He is no longer screaming or begging. He is sobbing. Suddenly the spanking ends and Cas’s hand is rubbing soothingly over his reddened ass cheeks.

“Dean, I am blessed to have you in my life,” Cas takes him by his shoulder and guides him to his feet. He is mortified when he turns and there is a stranger standing nearby offering him his shoe with a sympathetic face. He takes it but is unable to even look at the person.

Cas kneels down and helps him to pull his pants back onto his leg, smiling as he pulls the panties up over the now matching rear end, followed by the tight jeans, as the omega grits his teeth and gives a little hiss and gasp of pain. He feels Dean's hand as he anchors himself against his shoulders and carefully steps into the discarded shoe. “Regretting your choice of pants a bit more now?” he quips. Dean sniffles and nods his head.

Cas stands and pulls his mate-to-be to him for a gentle hug, pressing the omega’s nose into his neck to allow him to breath in his scent and stroking his hair softly. “Shhh” he croons. “I love you my omega. All is forgiven. Later tonight I will rub lotion into your poor bum.” Dean is quiet now, though tear are still falling down his cheeks. “ I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I love you too my Alpha. And thank you.”

Cas pulls back and puts on his belt, buckling it securely. He rolls down his sleeve and buttons it and puts on his jacket. He holds his hand just beneath Dean's mouth with a raised eyebrow and waits for him to spit out his gum then places it in a napkin and slips it into his pocket. He grasps Dean's wrist as he is trying to wipe away the tears that just seem to continue to fall and leads him back into the restaurant commenting that he hopes their food is not yet cold. He marches him right back to their table, only releasing his hand as he slides into the booth.

Dean sits, all eyes on him. His uncomfortable shifting, a grimace of pain, the drying tear tracks on his cheeks and the occasional sniff are a testament to what has just happened. He lays his napkin in his lap just like Cas has shown him many times and looks around the table at the approving smiles of the Alphas and calmly says, “My deepest apologies gentlemen.”

“Good boy,” his Alpha leans over, kisses his temple and they exchange soft smiles, eyes shining with love, while he begins to cut his steak.

\---end---


End file.
